Our Father
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: It's Father's Day in Narnia and one king is about to get the best Father's Day ever. *Sibling Fluff*


It was a normal day in Narnia. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today. Peter and Edmund were practicing their fencing and teaching each other a few moves of their own. Susan and Mr. Tumus were in the garden, tending the flowers and picking a few to brighten the halls of Cair Paraval. Yes, everyone was in a good mood; all but Lucy. For some reason she wasn't her regular, cheery self. She didn't run around the castle like she usually did, she didn't go outside to play with her brothers and sister, and she didn't wear the same grin on her face like she usually did. Instead she sat in her room and stared out her window with silent tears going down her face. This brought her siblings to worry about her. Peter, Susan, and Edmund talked it through and decided that Susan would talk to Lucy. (Hence the name Queen Susan the Gentle). Susan walked into her sister's room and began to speak.

"Lucy, darling, what's wrong? Peter, Edmund and I have been worried about you. Oh Lucy please talk to me," she said

"Do you know what tomorrow is," asked Lucy after 10 seconds of silence

"What?"  
Susan was pretty sure it wasn't anyone's birthday or anniversary.

"Tomorrow is Father's Day," said Lucy tears in her eyes. How could she forget? This was going to be their first Father's Day without their father. He had died two months just before the four children discovered Narnia and became kings and queens. He had died serving in the war to defend his country. He died for his children's safety. The memory of the wire coming to their home suddenly came to her mind. Flashes of her mother falling on her knees crying, Lucy clinging tight to Peter who was also on his knees sobbing like a five year old, and Edmund who clung to her as if his life depended on it. Tears started to form in her eyes as Edmund walked in he too was in tears.

"Peter wanted me to come get you two for dinner; I couldn't help but over hear," he said as Susan wrapped him and Lucy in a tight hug. The trio sat like that for five minutes, hugging and clinging to each other as they cried.

"I miss dad," cried Lucy

"As do I. Lucy, just because dad is gone doesn't mean that he isn't around," said Edmund

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy drying her tears

"He means that dad is always with us. Not in person but in spirit. He is always with us even if we don't know it," said Susan

"Do you think that he would be proud of us?"asked Lucy

"Indeed I do. Because he loves us very much and he lets us know through one of us."

"Hey guys dinners ready," said Peter peeking through the door smiling but stopped when he saw Lucy crying, "What's wrong Lu?"

"It's nothing she was just telling us about a nightmare she had not long ago," said Susan for out of all the siblings Peter was the one who took their dads death the hardest. The slightest mention of their father would send the High King to tears. He once went several days without eating until Lucy said that he needed to eat something because she didn't want to lose him too.

"Ok well I just came by to tell you suppers ready," he said giving Lucy a small hug before getting up

"Ok," said Lucy, Susan and Edmund in unison. When Peter walked out Lucy suddenly got an idea. An idea that she knew her brother and sister would like.

"Hey have you ever noticed how Peter is sort of like our dad," began Lucy wiping her tear stained face

"How so," asked Susan

"You know how he tells us when dinners ready, kisses us good night, comforts us when sick and sometimes even tells us stories."

"Yea why," asked Edmund as Susan suddenly got on to what her sister was getting at

"Don't you see for Father's Day we could use Peter as a father figure."

"Oh ok but what are we going to do for him," asked Edmund suddenly getting the idea

"What we always do," said Lucy as the others smiled and nodded. The first thing that they had to do though was keep the High King busy until nightfall. The rest would be done in the morning and throughout the rest of the day. Starting after their meal and after talking to a few people.

"Mrs. Beaver, tomorrow is Father's Day and we'd gladly appreciate it if you kept Peter busy for a few hours," exclaimed Susan

"Certainly dear, but only for an hour; I got to get home to cook for Mr. Beaver. You know how cranky he gets if don't eat."  
Susan smiled as she and Mrs. Beaver walked into the dining hall with Edmund and Lucy not far behind. Peter sat at the head of the table talking with Oreius about Lion knows what.

"Oreius agreed to keep Peter busy once Mrs. Beaver left," whispered Edmund as a tray of food was bought to them

"Excellent," said Lucy, "Now all we have to do is make this a Father's Day Peter won't ever forget."

"Something the three of you would like to share," asked Peter seeing his siblings whispering. _Probably trying to hide the fact of tomorrow's holiday._

"Nope."

"We're just discussing tomorrow's training."

"Whatever stops the tears Ed. Speaking of training Su, I heard that you're getting better at your aim."

"Yes I finally hit the target however my trainer wants me to be able to get back out farther."

"Well as always you'll do great. By the way, Lucy needs to practice as well so I would like it if you brought her with you."

Susan nodded before biting into her chicken. All throughout dinner they chatted about their day that was until Mrs. Beaver came running in.

"Your Majesty I need you in the kitchen for a moment," she said

"Why? What's happened?"  
"Mrs. Badger gave me a cookie recipe and I was wondering if you could try a few samples I've made."

Peter looked to his siblings. Usually they would sit around and play after dinner, then Peter would tuck them into bed and then go to bed himself after drinking a cup of tea.

"Go ahead Peter. We'll be fine," said Susan eating a grape

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, you're going to be in the palace anyway so if something happens we'll call you."

"Ok."

He kissed and hugged each of his siblings before retreating into the kitchen with Mrs. Beaver. It was time to start planning.

"Operation: Make This The Best Father's Day for Peter, is a go," announced Edmund as the chef, Mr. Tumus, Oreius, and Mrs. Badger came out.

"Ok, Mr. Tumus and Oreius, you two will be in charge of Peter's gift," said Edmund handing them Peter's sword, "I think a new sheath will do Rhindon some good."

"It will be the finest in all the land your Highness," said Oreius as he and Mr. Tumus bowed before leaving

"Mrs. Badger, chef and I will work on the plans for breakfast and possibly a picnic on the beach. So Lucy you're in charge of making his card and planning something fun," said Susan. Lucy smiled and ran into the study as soon as Susan left with the chef and Mrs. Badger. However the idea of making a card was easy, actually making it was hard.

"No no no," groaned Lucy as she tossed what looked to be the 17th card in the waste basket. She had tried several card ideas but none seemed to fit Peter at all, "Why did I have to be put in charge of the card? Besides none of my ideas fit Peter."

"I thought the picture of all of us in Cair Paraval was nice," said Edmund. The poor kid had been in the study for hours with his sister waiting for Susan to come get him for ideas or whatever she needed. When he was finally called it was to go get Oreius. Peter was not to be allowed anywhere near the study until morning and even after Mrs. Beaver stuffed him until he felt like he was going to pop, it was not going to happen. It was only a matter of time before he knew something was up. The young king and queen slightly jumped when they heard a knock at the window. Seeing who it was Edmund opened the window for their tiny friend.

"Lilygloves, what brings you here?" asked Lucy as the chief mole bowed before saluting Edmund

"Sir, news from the underground. The High King is on his way up and Mrs. Beaver has gone home."

"There any way you can keep Peter busy, until Oreius gets here?" asked Edmund pacing

"Way ahead of you sire. I had some servants go up to him and ask for opinions on meals and decorations for the palace. As for Oreius my men are traveling at the speed of light for him."

"Well done."

Lilygloves bowed once more before retreating back outside. Edmund then kissed his sisters forehead before whispering something in her ear, "Try his favorite poem."

She smiled before beginning to write on a clean sheet of paper not even noticing Edmund walking out. _Better save the poor fellow before something slips. _It wasn't long until he found Peter chatting with a young leopard.

"Your Majesty my mate is due any day now," he said looking solemn. He deeply wanted to please the royal family but you could tell he also wanted to be near his mate during this beautiful moment.

"Your first," asked Peter. The leopard nodded, "Then you may go. Looks like you will have a splendid Father's Day. You may return when you see it best fit. Fatherhood is a very powerful and beautiful feeling so I wish both you and your mate the best."

"Thank you High King."

"My pleasure, may Aslan be watching over your family."

"And yours."

With that the leopard bowed and made his way out of the castle. Edmund couldn't help but smile. Peter was right, fatherhood was powerful and beautiful. Edmund could see it though his brother's eyes everyday when he kissed Lucy and Susan, when he tucked them into bed, through all the nightmares and falls. Peter deserved this Father's Day to be special. Heck he deserved to have a break from his kingly duties.

"Ah Edmund just the man I was looking for," said Peter walking towards his brother

"What?"  
"You wanted to go over some battle plans remember? Oh and I brought you and the girls a snack. Mrs. Beaver wouldn't let me leave, said I was too skinny. I told her I would eat but I wanted to save some for you guys. Try one they're delicious."

Edmund picked one up from the plate and bit into it. Peter was right they were good. However he couldn't allow him in the study, Lucy was making his card ad Susan would be in there in a few minutes. This was sure turning out awesomely for the king and queens.

"Ah Peter there you are," said Susan with some paper in her hand, "The king of Calormen wants to send his men to the giants. Apparently they are hunting on his land."

"I thought we settled that weeks ago."

"Apparently they're at it again."

"By the Lion's Mane."

He handed the cookies to Edmund before running into the study leaving the Just King shocked.

"But Susan, Lucy…"

"Already taken care of."

The two then followed their brother into the study where they saw him twirling their little sister around.

"I'm so sorry love but on the positive side looks like I'll get to read you that bed time story."

"Yay!"  
"Susan?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up

"That letter was from three weeks ago honey."

"Sorry Pete. I guess I got them mixed up in the file."

"Anything new."

"No not all."

"Excellent. Oh and before I forget…actually before Edmund eats them all, Mrs. Beaver made some cookies, so I brought all of you some."

Edmund then set the bowl on the desk and everyone grabbed a cookie. It was in the middle of them dancing that Oreius walked in.

"High King Peter we need you at the training camp for a while," he said

"What's wrong?"

"It's the new soldiers. Some of them got into a fight and I can't get through to them. I figured the majesty of a High King could teach them a lesson or two. They may even learn some respect."

Well there goes their bed time routine. He looked to Edmund who was currently munching on a cookie. The Just King could do the job but Oreius said High King. Susan could do it too but with the young soldiers high on hormones that was out of the question. Peter wouldn't even dream of having Lucy out there. Ah she was going to be so disappointed. Heck they all were. Realizing that Lucy was still in his arms he turned to look at her. All the while balancing her on his hip.

"Will you be alright of Edmund or Susan told you a bedtime story tonight?"

Lucy pretended to think. To Peter it was a sign of never going to sleep, to the others it was get Peter out now.

'Yea," she said causing Peter to sigh with relief. He smiled before hugging and kissing his siblings goodnight before following the head of the guard to the stables. Once Peter mounted his unicorn, the two headed out to the training camp.

"Ok so is everything a go," asked Lucy

"The Chef and Mrs. Badger have got breakfast and lunch already set," said Susan

"And Mr. Tumus is getting the sheath made," said Edmund

"Splendid," cheered Lucy

"Did you get the card made?"

Lucy ran to the desk and opened up a drawer. She pulled out the card and handed it to Susan, "It just needs to be signed."

Once everyone had signed, Edmund put the card in an envelope put the seal on it and addressed it to Peter.

"Now we wait for morning."

_***5 am The Next Morning***_

"Come on, come on its Father's Day," nearly shouted Lucy bouncing up and down on her sister's bed

"Lucy its 5 am cant it wait till 5:30?"

"You told the cooks at 5 am start breakfast. So they'll have an hour to cook," said Edmund who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Groaning Susan got up out of her bed and the three made their way to the kitchen

"Your majesty you three will be glad to know that I have already started on breakfast," said the chef bowing to the king and queens

"Well done chef," praised Edmund. Breakfast was made and the three ate their meal before Mrs. Beaver came in

"I got the tray dear and some wild flowers to brighten the room."

"Thankyou Mrs. Beaver they're lovely," said Susan. The chef loaded the tray with the buttered eggs, coffee, and fruit. After placing the flowers in a small vase and putting them on the tray the tree siblings made their way to Peter's room. As expected he was still asleep.

"Peter. Peter wake up," said an excited Lucy bouncing on her older brother's bed. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, but then sat up at the sight of his baby sister.

"What's wrong Lu?"

"Happy Father's Day," she said hugging him as the others walked in. Peter looked up in confusion as Susan set the tray of food in front of him.

"What?"

"It's Father's Day Peter," said Edmund

"Well yes I know but dad isn't here."

"You're right he isn't, but he is, through you," said Lucy

"See we figured that since dad died you've been more of a father to us and well we wanted today to be special," said Susan sitting down beside him while Edmund took the other side and Lucy at his feet

"I…I don't know what to say," said Peter

"You don't have to say anything. But you can eat your breakfast that chef so kindly prepared and open the gift Oreius and Mr. Tumus spent hours making," said Edmund handing Peter the gift. After a little persuasion from his brother and sisters Peter opened his gift.

"A new sheath for Rhindon? Ah this must have cost a fortune."

"Oreius did for free."

"I love it."

He hugged his siblings before starting on his breakfast. They then excused him so he could get dressed. Once he was done Lucy came running up.

"Lu, I'm going to be late for a meeting. You know how those dwarfs can be."

"Well you can't start your day without one last surprise," Peter groaned. He had hoped the gift, breakfast and Father's Day would be all so he could go about his day. Apparently he was wrong, but none the less he didn't show his annoyance to his sister. After all she was his favorite. Lucy grabbed his hand and led him into the study. Going to the top drawer she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Peter.

"It's for you," she exclaimed when he looked confused. He slowly opened up the envelope and pulled out the card it carried. On the first page was a well drawn picture of Cair Paraval.

"Did you make this," asked Peter. Lucy nodded

"Open it," she said. Truthfully he didn't know if he wanted to. Having her jump on his bed shouting Happy Father's Day was enough to get him in tears. He opened it though cause he could never refuse his baby sister. He opened the card and tears filled his eyes at what he read.

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
_across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart use to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"Our lullaby," he asked

"There's more," she said pointing to the other half of the card. He began to read, letting a few tears fall.

_Peter,_

_We know that you aren't our father and you never will be, but today you are our father. You have done so much for us and it wasn't because you had to it was because you wanted to. You tuck us in at night, tell us stories, play with us, and dry our tears when we're scared, fall down or just plain emotional. Today we wanted to do something for you as a way of saying thanks. You are truthfully like a father to us and just wanted to thank you for always supporting us. We love you and Happy Father's Day._

_With all our love,_

_Edmund, Susan and Lucy_

So many emotions were going through Peter at the moment. No one could ever replace their dad, however his younger siblings needed a father right now. He was touched that they felt that way about him and at the same time hurt that their dad wasn't here to see this. Peter was crying freely now. He didn't even notice three pairs of arms wrap around him. Realizing it was his brother and sisters he wrapped his arms around them.

"I love you," he said

"We love you too," said Susan

"Take a break Pete. I already talked to the ambassador and he agreed to allow you the day off. He has two kids of his own and wants to spend time with them too. He says he understands," said Edmund

"Please Peter," said Lucy. Peter pretended to think about it

"Now how could I refuse an offer like that?"

Lucy jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek while the others did the same. Gathering their things the kings and queens mounted their horses and road to the beach. Where they enjoyed some sandwiches, grapes, cheese and strawberry wine for lunch. They were just in the middle of playing tag when a curtain Lion showed up.

"Aslan," exclaimed Lucy as she ran to hug the Lion.

"Hello Queen Lucy," he said as the others hugged him as well, "High King Peter I would like to wish you a Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you Aslan."

"Remember this day young king and remember that fatherhood is a powerful and wonderful feeling. Nothing else can replace that feeling and nothing can take you away from them."

"Yes Aslan and thank you."

The Great Lion was about to turn to leave before being stopped by the High King.  
"Wait Aslan," called Peter. The Great Lion turned to face Peter, "Happy Father's Day."


End file.
